Eddnapped!
by Double T
Summary: A stranger starts targeting Double D, and the Eds try to stop him.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Edd-napped

by: Double "T"

Edd's (Double D) parents were on vacation. They told Edd to behave while they were away. Edd made it a promise. "Nothing wrong can happen while I'm watching the house. You can make sure of it, Mom and Dad." Edd's friends, Ed and Eddy, also knew that his parents were going on vacation, so they just invited themselves in, and asked if Edd would join them into playing their usual scams on the cul-de-sac. On their way . . .

"Double D!" Eddy yelled, "Come on, will ya! Those jawbreakers aren't going to wait forever!" "Coming, Eddy!" Edd said. Edd and Eddy bumped into Ed. "Ed!" said Eddy, "Why did you stop?"

"Look," Ed told him, "See?" The Eds saw a strange black car parked in front of Edd's house. "Who's that, Double D?" asked Eddy. "I don't know," Edd answered. "Cool car!" Ed said. Soon they saw someone, all covered in a dark overcoat, leaving Edd's house.

"Quick!" whispered Eddy, "Hide in here!" The Eds hid in a bush nearby, and watched the mysterious person walk around Edd's house. "Oh my," Edd said, "I hope I remember that the doors and windows were all locked." "Look, Double D!" Ed yelled, nearly out loud for the stranger to hear. "What do you want Ed?" Edd asked, turned around, and gasped. He saw the stranger taking away his stuff. "Put that back!" he muttered. The stranger left with Edd's stuff in the back of the car. "We better check this out," Eddy said. "How are we going to do that, Eddy?" asked Ed. Edd just kept saying, very sadly, like he was in a trance, "M-my stuff!" After that, he just sobbed there on the sidewalk. 

After the stranger left, the Eds went to Edd's house. "Aaahhhhhh!!" Edd screamed, "Look at this mess! Pardon my English, but my parents will kill me if they see this mess! Oh, messy, messy, messy!" The Eds saw that Edd's house was a total mess. It looked like a tornado, a hurricane, and an earthquake hit, all at once, leaving a disaster area. "Come on, guys," Edd told Ed and Eddy, holding out a broom and a mop to them, "Help me clean up. Here." "Yeah right, why?" asked Eddy. "Because," Edd answered, "if you don't want to assist me in cleaning, I will be unable to help you and Ed in creating our daily scams on the other kids in our cul-de-sac." "Good point, Double D." Eddy said. "What point?" Ed said, looking around the room, "Show me where it is Eddy." Eddy looked at him angrily, and said, "Come on Frankenstein." Ed then followed after a few seconds. Ed, Edd and Eddy then cleaned the house.

By nightfall, the Eds were then finished with the house cleaning. Edd sighed, and said, tiredly, "Complete." "Finally," Eddy said, with a sigh. Even Ed was tuckered out from all that work. "Gravy," he said. They were all exhausted from cleaning up.

The Eds went to the kitchen. They made a sandwich and the wondered who the stranger was. "Who was that?" Edd wondered. "What do you think the stranger wants from you, Double D?" Eddy asked. "An old shoe?" Ed suggested. Edd and Eddy just looked at him. "So," Eddy started to say, "What are you going to do Double D?" "I don't know," Edd answered, "This situation is too complicated and risky to figure out just what this stranger wants and who this stranger is."

Ed and Eddy were getting ready to go. "Well," Eddy said, "See ya tomorrow Double D." "Hello!" Ed said. "Good night guys," Edd told them, "We'll try to figure this out tomorrow, okay. If my parents find out, I surely don't know what I'll do." "Okay, okay," Eddy told him, "Just calm down Double D. We'll see what we can do tomorrow, okay?" "What will we do, Eddy?" Ed asked. Eddy just grabbed Ed by the collar of his jacket. Ed kept asking questions to Eddy. "Bye guys!" Edd said.

The next day, when Edd woke up, he fixed himself up, and went to look for his friends, Ed and Eddy. He looked for them and he finally found them. They were in the cul-de-sac playground. "Give it up, Rolf," said Eddy. He was trying to make Rolf pay money to him for having a music class. "You do have to pay for your lessons. It's not a free world, ya know," Eddy continued. "Only in Eddy's world," Ed said laughing. "I don't have any money right now Eddy," Rolf said. Eddy growled, that it scared Ed. Edd watched what happened and laughed quietly. After a while, Rolf left and said, "You have gone crazy money-crazy-Eddy-boy." Edd saw him left and went to see Ed and Eddy. "Hey guys," Edd called out to Ed and Eddy, running down to them. "Hey, Double D," Eddy responded. "Hello!" Ed said, standing on his head. "Ed," Edd said, "Why you standing on your head?" Ed, already upright, said, "What Double D?" Edd shook his head. "Never mind, Ed," he said. The Ed and Edd saw Eddy leaving. "Come on guys!" Eddy called out. "Shall we follow, Ed?" Edd asked. Ed laughed and said, "I'm Ed." They started to catch up with Eddy.

"Um, Eddy?" Ed asked. "Where are going?" "Yeah Eddy," Edd started to say, "Where exactly are you directing us?" "Where do you guys think we're going?" Eddy said, nearly all annoyed, "We're going to the Peach Creek Candy Store" "But, Eddy," Edd said, "Do we even have coinage change with us?" "Aw, come on," Eddy said, not making a very good comeback to Edd. "Hey look!" Ed said, pointing to one of Eddy's most top favorite things, money. Eddy gasps and ran toward the money. "MINE!!" he yelled, "MY MONEY!!" Eddy was so happy in seeing cash was in his hands. "So Double D," Eddy said to Edd, "You were saying about money and us?" Edd just gave a sigh and asked, "Shall we precede guys?"

The Eds were on their way to the candy store, and Edd noticed that ahead of them was a strange car. "It's the same car from the previous day!" Edd thought as his mouth gaped. He didn't tell Ed and Eddy, because if Ed knew, Ed would pretend to be a something, like being a policeman, and if Eddy found out, he would make a big deal out of it, and would find a way to make money on capturing the stranger. These thoughts made Edd pretend that he didn't see a thing. He just remained quiet until they reached the candy store.

When the Eds finally reached the candy store, Edd nearly forgot about the stranger. "We'll have 3 jawbreakers," Eddy told the sales clerk. "Okay," the sales clerk said, and grabbed 3 huge jawbreakers, "Here you are," he said. The Eds walked out of the store, with their jawbreakers in their mouths. When they stood out the door, Eddy noticed the strange car. "Hey Double D," he said, slurping his jawbreaker, "Isn't that the same car that was in your house the other day?" "Oh my!" Edd exclaimed, nearly being choked on his jawbreaker, "It is the car from yesterday!" Edd pretended like he didn't see the car earlier, before they went to the candy store. Eddy decided that they needed to check what's going on, and as usual Edd tried to prevent him from doing that. Eddy ignored his warning and told them to follow him. "There he goes Ed," Edd said, "involving you and I in his use of plural pronouns." "Yeah," Ed said. Edd sighed and said to himself, "Ignorance must be bliss."

The Eds followed the stranger, all the way back to the cul-de-sac. Eddy hid behind a bush, Edd behind a tree, and Ed was trying to hide behind a post, but he kept bumping himself in it. Eddy who was nearby, corrected Ed, and pulled him behind the post. Back to reality, Ed and Eddy watched as the stranger went back to Edd's house, again. "What does he want from you, Double D?" Eddy asked. "Maybe his-"Ed tried to answer, but Eddy stopped him. Eddy knew that Ed would just say nonsense. "Look!" Ed finally said, when Eddy removed his hand away from his mouth. Edd and Eddy looked at the stranger, who carried more of Edd's stuff into the car. Edd couldn't take it anymore. He ran straight outside, exposing himself in the open. "DOUBLE D!" Ed and Eddy yelled, "NO!" By the time Edd heard their warning, the stranger was coming out of Edd's house, still carrying some more things from Edd's house. Edd ran back to his hiding place. "Hey kid!" the stranger yelled, "you better not tell anyone, or else, something might happen that you might regret!" Then the stranger turned and left, forgetting the rest of Edd's stuff. Edd, already in his hiding place, was very worried. "Oh, this is not good," he said, "Oh, what are we going to do now?" Eddy gave a little thought. "I've got it!" he said out loud, after a few minutes. "I was afraid of that," Edd said to himself. Ed, thinking that Edd was talking to him, said, "Afraid of what?" "Nothin'," Eddy told Ed, then he said to Ed and Edd, "Come on guys, I got an idea to stop that strange guy." Eddy soon led them to Edd's house to check out what has happened.

At the driveway of Edd's house, Edd picked up his stuff up and put it inside his house. Ed and Eddy were already inside. It looked the same, as the first time they saw it, only to Edd, it seemed to be worse than before. He almost fainted at the sight. Ed was rummaging through Edd's mailbox. "Look, Double D," Ed said to Edd, "you got mail." Edd grabbed the letters, and looked though them. After a few letters, he saw one from his parents. Knowing that his parents didn't forget to write to him soon cheered him up. He quickly opened the envelope, practically ripping it apart. Ed and Eddy watched him open it by his "non-careful" ways. Soon Edd finally reached the letter. It said:

Dear Edward,

How are you doing? Are you keeping the house tidy like we told you? Remember that you made it a promise. We are counting on you. If you invite your friends, Ed and Eddy, be sure you don't cause any trouble. We have decided to come home early. We should be coming probably at the end of the week. We miss you and we both love you. Hugs and kisses to you.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Edd was soon terrified by his parents' notice. "I'm in big trouble now," Edd said, starting to cry, "My parents are coming home early guys. What am I going to do?" Edd felt that he shouldn't have said that in front of Eddy, but it was already too late. "Oh! I know Eddy!" Ed pleaded Eddy, "I know how we can stop the stranger man!" Eddy decided to let Ed give it a try to say something, hopefully useful for once. "Ed," Eddy said, pointing at Ed, giving him the chance. "Okay," Ed said, "Let's make a trap." "Ed!" Eddy said, in amazement, "You've found a brain!" Edd couldn't stand it. He knew that to build a trap, that would mess up the house even more, but if it's the only way to stop the stranger. Besides, he couldn't call the police, because the telephone was taken the first time the stranger came. "All right," Edd agreed, "I'll draw out the plans for our trap."

The Eds soon started to build the trap. It took up most of the day. "Hey dorks!" Kevin asked on his bike, "What are you dorks doing?" "Uh, nothing," the Eds responded. "Yeah right," Kevin said, "Dorks!" "Dorks?" Ed said. "Just keep working Ed," Eddy commanded. "Eddy?" Edd asked, "Do you even think the stranger will even fall for the trap?" "And what's up with you?" Eddy said, "You're the one who made the plans, didn't you?" "Yes," Edd answered, "I did. So?" "So," Eddy said, "that means, that Ed and me are just following what you wrote yourself." Edd realized he couldn't top that. "It's Ed and I, not Ed and me," Edd thought to himself, trying to keep his grammar perfect.

When they were done, it was already evening. "Finally," Eddy said. "Complete," Edd said. "Chickens!" Ed said. The Eds decided to take a break. "Let's make a pizza!" Eddy immediately said. "No!" Edd shouted. Ed and Eddy looked at him, as if he wasn't Edd at all. "I would suggest," Edd started to say, nearly 100% embarrassed, "maybe a ready-made pizza." Ed and Eddy agreed to have ready-made pizza. As Edd placed the pizza in the oven to cook, he remembered the last time they made pizza. Sarah almost messed it up. Then he just thought of something, did the stranger rob the other kids' houses too? Edd told Ed and Eddy to watch the pizza for him. Ed and Eddy soon heard the oven bell, telling them that the pizza is done. "Hey Ed," Eddy said, cleverly, "Too bad Double D can't join us. I guess there's more for us." Ed and Eddy started to eat the pizza without Edd.

"Anyway," Edd thought, "I am a bad cook, and I have more important things to do than to eat pizza. I have to see if the other kids have been raided." He ran to check on the other kids. Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny 2x4 and Plank, Kevin, and Nazz all claim that a stranger has been in their house. Edd had an idea. "I have a suggestion," Edd said, "put a note on the door, telling the stranger that you don't have anything left in your house." "Don't be stupid," Sarah said, "The stranger wouldn't believe that." "Then say another stranger took all your possessions," Edd said, the he acted brave when he told them, "and say that it is all at my house. Move all your things that are near windows, and move it to a place not visible to anyone out the window." Edd then ran back home.

When Edd came home, Ed and Eddy were stuffed with pizza. There was only one slice left. "Here Double D," Eddy said, "You can have the last slice." "No, thank you, Eddy," Edd said, panting from exhaustion, "Quick, help me move the leftover items near the window. Don't ask why, we have very little time." Ed and Eddy soon got everything needed done in a few minutes.

About 5 minutes later, Edd heard something outside. "It's the stranger!" Edd whispered. The stranger drove around the cul-de-sac, reading all the letters the kids wrote that Edd had instructed them to do. The stranger got really mad and looked at Edd's house, and growled as he crumpled up one of the kid's notes. The stranger was coming up to Edd's house. Edd, seeing the stranger coming up, told Ed and Eddy to leave out the front door. "Quickly!" Edd whispered, "I'll try to make him go away." "But," Ed said, "What about you, Double D?" "Don't worry," Edd confirmed. He then told Eddy, "if anything happens, I'll leave a message in this voice tape recorder, and place it under this table right here, okay?" Edd pointed to a table nearby. The Eds all agreed, and Ed and Eddy left. "All right," Edd said to himself, "it's all up to me."

The stranger finally came to Edd's house. When the stranger was inside, the stranger was ready to take on anyone, but Edd was ready too. Edd waited in one spot, near the table he told Ed and Eddy about. The stranger noticed the trap, and the stranger tried to break it apart. "Oh dear," Edd whispered to himself, "A faux pas. All my hard work." Meanwhile, the stranger took some of Edd's stuff, and put it all in his car. When the stranger came back, Edd tried to stop the stranger by giving the stranger a headlock. But the stranger got the best of him. The stranger rolled him down, then got some rope out of his pocket, and tied Edd up. Edd tried to call for help, but before he can do anything, he was gagged. He only did one thing before that, he could only leave a short message on his voice tape recorder. Then when the stranger tied him, he quickly kicked the machine under the assigned table, where he was sure Ed and Eddy will find it.

The stranger was almost done, the stranger realized, "What am I going to do with this nosy brat?" Edd was really scared and disappointed. He tried to struggle himself out of his quandary, but failed. "The only way to get out," Edd thought, "is to think my way out mentally." He stopped moving, and thought of what to do next. The stranger got suspicious, and carried Edd to the car, and put him in the back seat. Now Edd really had to think as quick as he can.

Ed and Eddy were hiding in a nearby bush. They saw the car and ducked down. When the car past them, they noticed something moving in the rear-view window. "It's Double D!" Ed shouted, "Quick Eddy! We must go save him, Eddy!" "No, you idiot!" Eddy exclaimed, grabbing Ed's jacket. It was too late giving the warning. Ed ran after the car. Eddy was trailing behind, still grabbing Ed's jacket. "Ed!" Eddy yelled, "Stop!" The other kids came to their windows to see why Eddy was making so much noise. They saw the car with Ed chasing the car. They ran out of their houses to see what was happening. They all met in the center of the cul-de-sac.

Eddy soon lost his grip on Ed's jacket, and fell off. He started rolling down the street, from Ed's speed. The kids came up to Eddy and asked, "What's going on, Eddy?" Eddy shook his head, got back to reality and answered, "It's terrible! Double D got kidnapped and his stuff got stolen by that stranger. Ed was chasing the car and - Oh no! Ed! Come on people! We have to go get Ed and rescue Double D!" They all went home and got their bikes, with basket-trailers behind the bikes. "Okay," Eddy said, "Ready, Set, let's go everyone!" Eddy and the rest of the kids rode down the cul-de-sac, catching up with Ed and the car.

They all caught up with Ed, who jumped on Eddy's bike, and the kids all chased the car, without being noticed by the stranger. Edd was the only one who knew they were following them. "Hurry guys!" Edd thought, "I need your help!"

The kids finally stopped when they saw the car pullover to a barn-like shack. They hid behind a tree and saw what happened. "Come on, you brat!" the stranger scolded Edd, but Edd refused to move. The stranger picked Edd up and carried him off to the shack. The other kids got worried, and waited for the stranger and Edd to go in the shack. When they were in the shack, the kids went up to the window. they saw Edd, still gagged up. He was tied very tightly onto a chair. "Help!" Edd shouted, as loud as he can, but the gag on his mouth muffled his voice. The stranger just laughed and said, "Ha! you can yell as much and as loud as your puny mouth can yell, but no one can never hear you!" "That's 'no one will be able to hear me," no double negatives," Edd thought, still maintaining his "perfect" grammar. "Ha!" Eddy said, quietly, "That's what you think!" The stranger left the room, still laughing at Edd's yells for help. "Okay everyone," Eddy said, "Let's go." "Go where?" Ed asked. "Just come on, dork." Kevin said, and he and the others pulled him in the shack.

The kids were all very cautious when they came in. The first thing they did was remove Edd's gag. Edd told them to hide and be quiet. The stranger came in to check on Edd. The stranger noticed that Edd's gag was off. "Hey kid!" The stranger asked, full of suspicion and anger, "Why is your gag off your mouth?" Edd tried to think up an answer. "It . . . uh . . .fell off. It . . . was . . . uh . . . loose and fell off and I couldn't put it back," Edd said weakly and chuckled. Edd wasn't used to lying.

When the stranger left, the other kids came to help Edd free. They untied him, he they tried to run away. The stranger came in and they were all caught. The Eds and the others were escaping through the window. Edd was the only one who got out. He ran away, but not very far. He heard the others cry for help. He had to choose whether to save himself or to save the others and risking his own life. The stranger was really dangerous, and not to be tampered with. Edd made his decision. He was going to save his friends. "It's the right thing to do," Edd said to himself, despite the ways they have treated him in the past, and he ran to the shack.

When he reached the shack, he saw all of his friends tied and gagged up, just like how he looked before. Edd kept quiet and was very cautious when he tried to look for an entrance. After a while, just before he reached the front corner of the shack, the stranger came out the door. "Aw, be quiet, you noisy brats!" the stranger said, "You were as much annoying as the last kid." Edd hid close to the ground. He watched as the stranger left, and went to the car. Edd found a piece of paper in his pocket and wrote down the license number of the plate of the car. When the stranger as gone, and out of sight, Edd went in the shack when he found an entrance, which was the door. Edd went up to the group, removed their gags, and untied them. Edd and the group went out of the shack with some of Edd's stuff. They placed his stuff in their basket-trailers.

The stranger was on the way back, and noticed that the kids were loose. "Quick!" Edd shouted. The kids then got on their bikes, with Ed and Edd on Eddy's basket-trailer. They were on their way back to Peach Creek, with the stranger coming in quickly behind them. "Quick!" Edd told Eddy, "Go to the police department around the corner!" Eddy told everyone to follow him.

When they reached the police department, they went up the handicap ramp, and landed in the building. The stranger, without realizing it, ran straight in the police building. Then, the stranger finally realized where the place actually is. "Oh, no!" the stranger said. The police in the room arrested the stranger, and told the kids that the stranger was wanted in the US, Canada, and Mexico. Edd almost fainted. He had handled a wanted criminal who was wanted in 3 countries. The police called in the news reporters. The police told them that the kids were heroes. "Can we take your picture for the 'Peach Creek Press?'" Edd couldn't take it. People just don't have the proper grammar as he had. "IT'S 'MAY WE HAVE YOUR PICTURE,' NOT 'CAN WE!" Edd yelled out loud, enough for half the city to hear.

Everyone in the room looked at Edd. Edd was so embarrassed, and chuckled very weakly. Everyone posed for the picture. "Okay," said the picture man, "Is everyone ready?" "Yeah!" said everyone. The picture was taken, and was placed in the "Peach Creek Press."

Everyone started to help clean up Edd's house, before his parents came back from their vacation. By the end of the week, they were done. In the afternoon, Edd saw a taxi pull up to the driveway. He saw 2 people come out of the taxi door. It was Edd's mom and dad. "Mom! Dad!" Edd said happily and he ran to greet them. "Hello Edward," Edd's mom said, "Look what we got you." Edd's mom pointed to Edd's dad. Edd looked at what his dad was holding. Edd looked in amazement and joy. "A jawbreaker?!" Edd said joyfully. Edd was so happy, that he grabbed it and put it in his mouth, and he sighed with relief and joy.

Ed, Eddy, and the rest of their group called Edd in telling him that they were done cleaning up a few more things. Edd trusted them and told his to follow. Edd was amazed to find out that his friends were also neat and tidy. Edd's parents didn't even know what had happened during they were gone. "What's that?" Edd's dad asked. Edd's dad picked the object up. It was the voice tape recorder that Edd used to tell Ed and Eddy about what the stranger was doing. Edd's parents pressed play. Edd felt his heart sink. Everyone in the house heard the message. It said:

"Hey Ed and Eddy, the stranger that is taking all my possessions broke the trap we made. The stranger is getting quite mad, and is about to get me. The stranger is taking all of my things. You guys have to help me! I'm about to-"

The tape ended there. Edd's parents looked at Edd angrily. "Edward," they asked, "What did happen here while we were gone?" Edd gulped, nervously. "Well?" they asked. Ed, Eddy, and everyone else tiptoed out the door. Edd's parents stopped them too. "Edward," Edd's parents told him, "you have a lot of explaining to do." "It was nice knowing you, buddy," Eddy told Edd. "That didn't help," Edd thought. "Okay," Edd started, "It all started on the day you left. Ed and Eddy invited me to join them in going to the candy store and . . . "

To be continued . . .


	2. Eddnapped! 2: The Stranger's Revenge

**__**

Edd-napped!

2

The Stranger's Revenge

By: Double T

". . . and that's what had happened while you were away," Edd concluded, looking down from his parents, "I'm really sorry for all the convenience I've caused." Edd's parents thought of his story, then they looked at Edd. Edd made the most saddest and most sorriest face that they have ever seen from him. He even started to cry a little bit. They both sighed at him.

"Alright Edward," Edd's father said. Edd started to look up at them. "As long as you're okay," Edd's mother said. Edd's parents were very strict on safety, just as much as Edd, himself. Edd thought they were more than that. "But son," Edd's father warned, "Be sure you don't do that again." Edd sighed and said, "Okay. I won't." "That's better," Edd's father said.

"You better go back outside and play," Edd's mother said, trying to get out of the whole issue, "Your friends are all waiting for you." Edd knew that he didn't deserve to go outside and play. "It won't be fair," Edd thought. He turned around, and said to his parents, "No, I'll just stay in my room." Edd went to his room, nearly crying. It was very rare that he would get in trouble with his parents.

Edd then heard a sound, like a small rock tapping his window. He opened and looked out. It was Ed and Eddy. "Hey Sockhead!" Eddy called out, "Why don't you come outside?" "I don't know Eddy," Edd answered, not letting Ed and Eddy really know why he didn't want to go outside, "I just don't feel like playing right now." "But Double D," Eddy persuaded, "We have 3 new people here in the cul-de-sac." "We do?" Ed asked. "Yeah Ed," Eddy said, "You know, those 2 new girls we met while Double D was inside talking with his folks." Ed thought for a while.

"Oh yeah! I remember it now Eddy."

"Good."

"I remember them."

"Who are the 3 new girls Eddy?" Edd asked. Eddy knew that Edd wasn't able to listen what he had told Ed, so he said it again to him.

"There is 3 new girls Double D!"

Edd sighed. "Eddy, that's 'There "are" 3 new girls.'"

"Whatever Double D. Come on! I want you to meet them."

"Hold on Eddy."

Edd ran out his room, no longer being upset, but he was now very excited about new neighbors. "Oh boy!" Edd said, "New neighbors in the cul-de-sac. I love meeting them." Edd told his parents that he was going and left.

Edd's parents looked at him as Edd left. "It's strange," Edd's father said. "I know," Edd's mother said, "One minute, he wants to stay, then the next, he's anxious of playing outside." Then the telephone rang. Edd's father answered it and then confirmed, "Okay . . . Yes I will . . . We're on our way." He hung up the telephone and told Edd's mother what happened. She got a sticky note, and wrote a short note to Edd. After that, they left.

Meanwhile outside, Edd didn't know that his parents left. The Eds saw the 2 new girls out in the middle of the cul-de-sac. Edd turned from excitement to shyness. The new girls noticed the Eds, giggled a bit, then they said, "Hi guys!" They soon noticed Edd and asked, "Who's that shy guy?"

"That's Edd," Eddy said.

"But we call him 'Double D,'" Ed continued.

"Oh, okay," the girls said.

The girls then turned to each other. "Don't you think that Double D character is cute?" one of them asked. "Yeah," the other answered, "Just look at him."

Eddy broke their conversation. "So," Eddy said, "What are your names?" "I'm Gloria," one answered, "but almost everyone calls me 'Double T.' You guys can call me that if you want." "And who's her?" Eddy asked, pointing at the other girl. "Eddy!" Edd shouted, nearly forgetting his manners, "It's 'Who's "she?"'" The 3 girls giggled at Edd's action. "I'm Sarah," one of the other girls said. "Sarah?" Edd asked, "But, there's another 'Sarah' here in the cul-de-sac." "Really?" she asked, curious of the way that there is another Sarah in the cul-de-sac, "Where is she?" "Right here," Sarah said, aside Jimmy, "So, you're Sarah too?" "You're looking at her," Sarah said. Johnny and Plank came by. "What's that Plank?" Johnny asked, listening to Plank, "Plank says, 'You should have a nickname to separate the 2 Sarahs.'" "Never mind guys," Sarah said, "You can just call me, 'Double "A."'" "Fine," Sarah said, then she grabbed Jimmy, and said, "Come on Jimmy." Sarah and Jimmy left.

"Why 'Double A' Sarah?" asked Edd. "Well," Sarah said, "I do have 2 "A"s in my name don't I?" Edd thought about it, and nodded. "Well that seems reasonable," Edd said to himself. Ed looked at Edd, Sarah, and Gloria. "Eddy," Ed asked, "Why do we have 3 'doubles'?" "Because," Eddy said. "Because why?" Ed asked again. "Be cause," Eddy said back, not knowing why.

"And I'm Clare," the third girl said. "Nice to meet you all," Edd said politely, and he turned to see Ed and Eddy arguing over the "because" statements. Edd sighed and asked the 3 girls, "Do you girls want to join us in jawbreakers?" "Jawbreakers?" the girls said in delight, "We love jawbreakers!" They grabbed Edd and ran to the Peach Creek Candy Store. Ed and Eddy noticed that the 4 left, and ran after them. "Hey!" Eddy called out, "Wait up!" Ed followed yelling, "Spot! Come back!"

Meanwhile, ahead of Ed and Eddy, the girls and Edd were halfway to the candy shop. "Girls!" Edd said, "We need money to purchase the jawbreakers!" "Don't worry Double D," Clare said. "Yeah," Sarah said, "We have the money." "We'll just treat you, okay?" Gloria said. And the 3 girls smiled at Edd. "O-okay girls," Edd agreed. Finally, the girls and the Eds got their jawbreakers, and ate in a nearly park.

Not far away, was the "PCCC," or the Peach Creek Correctional Center. A dark figure looked out a cell window, and saw the Eds with the 3 girls enjoying their snacks. The figure was more focused on Edd, and growled in a revengeful way. "Ooo," he said, "I'll get you kid for what you've done to me." Just before he can say anything else, a guard came by to check up on him. "What are you thinking about now Robb?" the guard asked. "Nothing that concerns about me," the stranger whose name was Robb, "Why do you want to know?" "It's my job to check on you," the guard answered, and checked up on Robb's cell for something lethal. Nothing found. The guard looked at Robb suspiciously. "Don't do anything you'll regret," the guard warned, and left. "I doubt that," Robb said, "I've never doubted anything in my entire life."

Out in the park, the 6 friends sat on the benches. "What do you girls call yourselves?" Edd asked. The girls thought about it. "We call ourselves 'The Cuties,'" they said with delight.

Eddy had a feeling about them, and said to Ed, "They might be like the Kanker Sisters, Ed." "KANKERS!" Ed yelled frantically, and ran to hide. "Ed!" Eddy called out, running after Ed, "That's not what I meant! Ed!" The Cuties and Edd laughed at Ed and Eddy's actions. Pretty soon, Ed calmed down, and the 6 of them went back home, with Robb watching them.

Robb, who was thinking in his prison cell, tried to think of some way to get Edd back for revenge. For hours, he thought. "I got it!" Robb yelled, and snickered evilly, "This is what I'll do -" "Do what Rob?" said another prisoner in the cell next to Robb's.

"I'm going to get revenge to that kid who put me in here. That's what."

"Oh."

"Just 'Oh?'"

"Well, what do you expect Robb?"

Robb grunted. "Peachy!" Robb mumbled to himself. "That's where we live," the other prisoner said, as if it was a joke, "Don't wear it out."

"Smarty."

"You don't need to call me that."

"What do I call you then?"

"Hmm . . . 'Steel.'"

"Just Steel?"

"No. 'Steel.'"

"Fine."

"'Steel.'"

Robb gave a disgusted sigh, and began telling Steel his plot to get Edd and his friends. "Okay," Robb began, "Here's what we do. We get ourselves out, and we . . ." Robb continued on through the night, telling his new partner, Steel, his plan.

When Edd got home, he called out for his mom and dad. "Mother?" Edd looked around his house, "Father?" But there was no answer, just silence. He looked around, then a small sticky note on a nearby counter. He started to read the sticky note.

__

Dear Edward,

Your father and I have been called to another important meeting, and we had to leave you again. We'll be back in about a few days. I hope you will behave. And remember, be sure that you don't get into trouble like you did the last time we were out.

Love,

Mom

"Hmm . . . " Edd said. He looked at the clock, and it said, "10:00 p.m." Edd then felt tired after he read the note. He yawned and got ready for bed. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy . . . " Edd said sleepily, as he laid on his bed, and quickly went to sleep, knowing that once again, he was by himself again.

The next day, Edd got up, and did his usual things - fix his bed, got dressed, and cleaned himself up. After he ate breakfast, he then heard the doorknob. "I'm coming!" Edd called out, and walked up to the front door.

Edd was about to place his hand on the doorknob, and suddenly, the door burst open. "Hi Double D!" said 3 voices, who were the Cuties, "We just wanted to see how you were doing." They then noticed that Edd wasn't in front of them. "Double D?" asked Gloria. "Where did you go Double D?" Sarah asked. "Where are you Double D?" They searched around, then they heard a weak, and muffled voice behind the door. "U-um, h-hi g-girls," the voice said, painfully. The Cuties moved the door out of the way, and saw Edd with a face full of pain. The Cuties gasped and chattered around Edd.

"Are you okay Double D?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"We didn't mean to."

Edd then when back to normal. Not knowing what he had heard from the Cuties, he just said to them, "That's okay girls. I'm fine. Let's go see Ed and Eddy." The 4 of them came to go see Ed and Eddy.

On their way, they came up to meet Rolf and Johnny in the cul-de-sac. "Hello Cutie-girls and Double-Ed-boy," Rolf greeted, "Where are you going to?"

"We're off to go see Ed and Eddy," Edd answered.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"We're going to the candy store today," Double A answered.

"Why?"

"Because we have some money," Clare answered.

"Why?"

"Because we're on a group date with Double D," Gloria answered.

Double D blushed by Gloria's answer, and nearly covered his face with his hat. Johnny still continued, asking his constant question.

"Why?"

"Because we love him," the Cuties answered in unison.

The 4 of them left, with Johnny asking them, "Why?", along with no responding answers from the 4 friends.

When they finally came to Eddy's house, they told Eddy that they had some money, and that they were going to get jawbreakers. Eddy got too excited, and ran ahead. "But Eddy," Edd called out, "We still need to get Ed!" Eddy stopped running. "Then let's go," Eddy said.

At Ed's house, they rang his doorbell. Sarah answered it. "What do you want?" Sarah asked. "We just want to see if Ed was home Sarah," Gloria said. "What am I?" Sarah asked, "His keeper?" "Well Sarah," Edd started to answer, "You are his sister, right?"

"So?"

"Then that means that you do know where he is," Double A said.

"And . . . "

"'And' where is Ed then?" Clare asked.

Sarah sighed, then she answered them, "Ed's inside his room." The 5 of them went down to Ed's room. Ed was sitting down watching TV. Eddy had a plan. They gathered up together, with Eddy telling them what they will do. Then they all sneaked up behind Ed, and then they all jumped, yelling.

"DOGPILE!"

Ed got jumped on, and laughed. "Hi guys!" Ed greeted. "Let's go already!" Eddy said, full of excitement and anxiety for buying jawbreakers, "Come on! Let's go buy those jawbreakers now!" Ed gasped. "Jawbreakers?" Ed said joyfully, "Let's go!" The 6 of them started on their way, and went to the candy store.

At the candy store, they chose their favorite flavors, and ate their jawbreakers in the park, where they usually ate their jawbreakers.

Meanwhile, at the PCCC, Robb and Steel figured out their way to get out of their cells. They worked on hours for their escape. Robb was working on their escape route, while Steel sat around, being the "watchman." Steel was soon getting impatient. "Are you done yet?" Steel asked. "No," Robb answered, "Not yet. Why don't you have a turn working on this?"

"Because I'm the watchman. That's why."

Robb frowned, and continued.

"Now keep working Robb."

Steel thought of a question that he wanted to find out. He decided to ask Robb the question. "Why do you want to get this kid Robb?" Steel asked. Robb stopped for a while, and started the story of what happened. "Well," Robb started, "It all happened when I was . . . " It took Robb nearly 1 or 2 hours to finish "his" point-of-view on the story. His story made Steel upset, and he then wanted to get Edd for what he did to Robb (which didn't really happen).

"Come on Robb!"

"Now that's the spirit."

Steel helped Robb on the escape route. This time, it went 3 times faster than Robb by himself. By the next few hours, they were out of the PCCC, and were set to get revenge on Edd. "Let's go." they said.

The Eds sighed with delight, as they finished their jawbreakers. The Cuties were also almost done with their jawbreakers. "That was good," Eddy said, full of satisfaction. "Jawbreaker good for Ed," Ed said. "That was very satisfying," Edd said, "Wasn't it girls?" "You got that right Double D," the Cuties all said. "Should we go now?" Edd asked. "Okay," the Cuties answered.

The 6 of them were on their way back to their houses, when unsuspectingly, two people were watching them from a distance. They were Robb and Steel. "There he is!" Robb yelled quietly, pointing at Edd. "That kid?" Steel asked, wondering why they were getting someone like Edd, "But why Robb? He seems harmless."

"Yeah right! Don't you remember what I told you before?"

"Well, yeah. But - "

"Good. Then it's settled. We get that kid tonight."

Ed and Eddy went to their houses, and Edd went in his own house. Nearby, a bush rattled. "Come on," said a voice. A group came up to Edd's door, and Edd was just about to lock the door, when suddenly . . . 

****

BANG!!!

The door opened up, with the group coming in. "Hi Double D!" the voices said. They stepped in. It was the Cuties. Edd got up, and greeted the Cuties. "Hello girls," Edd greeted, "Why are you girls here anyway?" The Cuties gave a sad look on their faces. "It because we're lonely at home," they answered, "And I guess you were pretty lonely too, since your parents are out." Edd smiled, and allowed them to stay in his house for a while. "Okay," Edd said, "You girls can stay." The Cuties smiled, and gave Edd a big hug.

"You girls want something to eat," Edd asked, "It's dinner time now." "Sure," the Cuties agreed, "What are we having?" Edd thought of it, and went in his kitchen. He looked at some food, and thought of something to make. "Do you want to make some pizza?" Edd asked.

"PIZZA!" the Cuties said joyfully, and ran to the kitchen to help Edd make it.

Meanwhile, outside Edd's house were two more figures. They walked up to Edd's front door, and found out that the door was not locked, so they walked right on, inside Edd's house. At that time, the Cuties were setting the table, and Edd was in the kitchen, by himself, putting the pizza in the oven. The two figures were right behind Edd. They both started to jump on him, and they did.

"DOGPILE!" the two figures yelled.

"Hello Double D," said a familiar voice. It was Ed and Eddy, who wanted to stay for a while. "So Double D," Eddy said, "What were you putting in the oven?" "Oh, just a pizza," Edd answered, "I was going to share it with - " "Double D!" the Cuties called out from the other room, "What was that sound we heard?" The Cuties then noticed that Ed and Eddy were there too. "Hi guys," the Cuties greeted, and went back to work on setting the table.

About an hour later, after the 6 friends ate the pizza, they decided to take a short break. "Let's watch some TV," Ed suggested. "I have an idea on what we can see on the TV," Edd said, and turned it on to the most educational program he could find. He surfed around, until it reached the Discovery Channel. Edd was delighted by what was on. "Ooo," Edd said happily, "Here's a documentary on mollusks." Eddy thought that the documentary was boring, and soon fell asleep. It took a while for the Cuties and Ed to fall asleep. It was 9:00 p.m., and Edd was now watching another documentary. After a while, he soon fell asleep, since it was nearly 10:00 p.m. He turned off the TV, and just decided to stay with his friends, instead of going to bed. Anyway, he was too tired to. The remote fell to the floor. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy . . . " Edd sleepily said, and went to sleep.

At that moment, a bush rattled outside of Edd's house. This time, it was someone who were not familiar to Edd. There were two of them. "Okay," one of them said, "Here's what we'll do." He grabbed out his plans, and pointed to his partner on what to do. "First we'll go through here," he said, "And then we'll - " "But Robb," his partner, Steel, interrupted, "What if we get caught or something?" Robb thought of it, and said, "So, anyway, as I was saying, we go past here, and then we . . . " Robb continued on to Steel with his plans.

Minutes later, the two of them went in Edd's house, as quietly as they can. "Now remember," Robb whispered, "don't make no noise at all." Steel nodded. "Good," Robb whispered. They snuck around, looking for Edd. "There he is, Robb," Steel whispered, pointing at Edd's direction. Then, the two of them went up to Edd. When they were nearer to Edd, Robb asked for the rope and a bandana. Steel handed the items to Robb, and they continued on for a bit.

Steel wasn't looking where he was going, and his foot accidentally stepped on the TV remote on the floor. The TV went right on, waking Edd up. Edd saw the two strangers in his house, and was about to yell out, but before he could even finish taking a deep breath, he was gagged up by Robb's bandana, so he tried to struggle out as he can, but his luck ran out. Steel grabbed Robb rope, and tied Edd up, making him unable to move freely. Meanwhile, Robb turned off the TV before the others could wake up, but they were wrong. The Cuties woke up and saw the strangers with Edd all tied up. They had a plan, and they tried to pretend to be asleep. "Good," Robb said, not realizing that the Cuties were awake, "Come on Steel, and bring that kid with you." Robb left with Steel following behind, grabbing a hold on Edd. "I'm coming Robb," Steel said, "I'm coming." The Cuties kept remembering their names, in case they needed it for future evidence.

When the two strangers left with Edd, the Cuties then got up. Ed and Eddy were still asleep, not realizing a thing. "We're coming Double D," the Cuties said, and were very determined to get Edd back.

The Cuties went outside, and got their bikes. "Let's go!" they said in unison, and started on their way to rescue Edd.

The rest of the kids in the cul-de-sac, heard the Cuties, and rushed themselves outside to see what was going on. "Plank wants to know where you girls are going?" Johnny said.

"We're on our way to rescue Double D!" the Cuties answered.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because he's in trouble!" Clare answered.

"Why?"

"Because he's been kidnapped by two strangers!" Double A answered.

"Why?"

"We don't know why," Gloria answered, "But we do need to rescue him!"

"Why?"

The Cuties just sighed.

"Come everybody!" Rolf said, "We must save Double-Ed-boy, or else he shall be banished to the cupboard!" They agreed, and went on their bikes to follow the Cuties. Meanwhile, back at Edd's house, were Ed and Eddy still asleep.

Bikes rushed across the road, with the riders panting. "Where to now?" Kevin asked. They all looked around to find where Edd could possibly be.

At the same time, Edd was tied up and in the back of a truck. He tried his best trying to remove the bandana in his mouth, but it seemed harder than he thought. He then tried to remove it by hooking the back end onto a coat hook, and pulling the bandana over his head. With that one try, it worked and the bandana got pulled off. Edd gasped for air, and yelled for help as loud as he can.

"ASSISTANCE PLEASE! ANYONE! HELP!"

The Cuties and the other kids heard the cry for help, and knew that it was Edd who was calling. "Come on!" Sarah said, "It's Double D!" They all rode to the noise, and soon saw the truck, not far away from them, and they followed the truck, as fast as they could.

"Hey!" Steel surprisingly said, wondering how Edd got freed from the bandana. He looked around, and saw the bandana hanging from the coat hook where Edd got it off. "So," Steel said, making a mean face to Edd, "Robb was right about you!" Steel grabbed the bandana, and tied it back on Edd, but Edd got up, and ran across the truck. Edd panted as he ran, and when he looked behind if Steel was following him or not, he didn't look what was in front of him, and got bumped into the truck's wall, knocking him down. Steel then had his chance, and placed the bandana tightly back on Edd.

Steel went back to the front of the truck, sitting in the passenger's seat. Robb was driving. "What happened?" Robb asked. "That kid got the bandana loose, and it got off him," Steel explained, "so I put it back on him again." "Then what took you too long?" Robb asked. "That kid ran from me," Steel answered.

Half an hour later, the truck stopped at Robb's old hideout. The Cuties and the group of kids waited nearby the hideout. The two strangers went in the hideout, with Edd all tied up and gagged, and was still a bit unconscious. The strangers put Edd on a seat, which was near a window. In that window, the kids looked inside, and they saw Edd. "Poor Double D," the Cuties said. "Now what are we going to do?" Nazz asked. They all thought of what they could do to save Edd.

"We know!" the Cuties all said. The group huddled up, and the Cuties told their plan. "Here's what we can do to save Double D," they began, "First we . . . " The Cuties continued on with their plan, while Robb and Steel thought of their own to get rid of Edd - for good.

Half an hour has past. "Okay," Gloria said. "You know what to do right?" Double A asked to the rest of the kids. They all nodded. "Good," Clare confirmed, "Now remember, we go when those two guys aren't there anymore." Everyone agreed, and waited near the window.

It was about 5:00 a.m. when they carried out their plan. They looked inside to see if the two were asleep. They were. "Good," the Cuties whispered, and tried to find a way to get in. They found a dog door, and tried to get in as quietly as they can. It was very dark inside the hideout. All three of them got in very quietly. They tried to get to Edd, who was on the other side of the hideout.

As they tried to go to Edd, the kids outside were setting up the assigned trap. "We have to put it near a door," Nazz said. They looked around and saw the front door of the hideout. The door with the dog door the Cuties went in by.

Jimmy tapped the window, getting the Cuties' attention. When they looked at Jimmy, he pointed to the direction of the door where the kids were placing the trap. The Cuties gave an "OK" signal, and continued on their way.

They finally reached Edd. "Double D is all tied up," Clare said. They all looked around to find a way to get Edd out. Double A found something. "Here's a pair of scissors," Double A said, holding it up, "We can use these." "I'll untie his bandana," Clare said, and started to untie it. "I'll go check if everything is all set," Gloria said. She tried to look outside to the door. "The net trap is ready," Gloria said, "Is Double D okay?" "I think so," Double A said. "Yeah," Clare agreed, "He must be tired though."

The Cuties now had to try to get themselves and Edd out cautiously and quietly. They had no difficulty for half-way, then it became much harder for them to go through to the hideout, since it had to stay dark. Suddenly, as they were near the door, something happened.

****

CRASH!

Something fell to the floor, and broke. Robb and Steel woke from their sleep, and saw the Cuties with Edd. The Cuties rushed themselves and Edd through the dog door, one by one. Robb and Steel chased after them. By the time they reached the door, the Cuties and Edd has moved out of the way from the trap. Then, moments later, Robb and Steel opened the door, and released the set trap.

But the trap didn't last as long as the group had planned it would. Robb and Steel ended up breaking the net. Everyone got on their bikes, with Edd in a basket behind Rolf's bike. They rode off, while Robb and Steel got in their truck. They started it, and went after them.

They went on for nearly an hour. It was nearly day. When they finally reached Peach Creek, they got an idea. "Follow us," the Cuties commanded, and went on ahead. "Rolf!" Gloria called out. "Yes?" Rolf said, "What do you want Rolf to do?" "Come up here," Gloria said. Rolf came up ahead just behind the Cuties. The reason why the Cuties wanted Rolf to be behind them was because they wanted to make sure that Edd was safe and near them.

The kids followed the Cuties. "We're almost there," Clare said to the others. "Just a little more," Double A assured. Everyone kept following, with Robb and Steel catching up to them.

"Ha, ha, ha," Robb laughed, "Just look at them go Steel. They think that they can be smarter than us." Steel snickered. "Yeah," Steel said, "They don't realize how much better we are." Robb sped up a bit, and so did everyone else. Now, they were at their fastest speed. Robb and Steel kept their eyes on the group, not looking at where they were really heading for.

"P.C.P.D."

The letters on the building that everyone was hoping to find. "Here we are you guys," the Cuties said to the others. They had reached the "P.C.P.D. (Peach Creek Police Department) They all turned their bikes and rode through the entrance of the building. They slowed to a stop inside, with Robb and Steel heading inside, uncontrollably.

****

BANG!

Robb and Steel's truck rammed in the door, making it stuck, with no escape for Robb and Steel to go free. "Looks like we're in trouble now Robb," Steel said. "Not only that," said a nearby police officer, "According to these kids, you two are accused of kidnapping, abuse, stalking, and are now convicted of governmental property damage!" "You two are under arrest!" said another police officer. "Oh, we're way beyond trouble Steel," Robb said.

It was 6:30 a.m. when when Robb and Steel were sent back to PCCC. "We'll get you all!" Robb shouted. "Yeah!" Steel agreed, "You'll see. Your luck will change!" "'Your' luck is changing right now," said a police officer, and the two were sent to PCCC.

Some of the police officers went up to the group of kids. "It appears that your friend here has saved the city again," one of them said, regarding Edd. Edd was still a bit unconscious, but soon started to wake up a moment later. "W-where am I?" Edd asked, rubbing his painful head. "You at the P.C.P.D.," said one of the other police officers.

"Double D," the Cuties asked, "Was it really true that you were the hero before?" "Yes he was," said a police officer, "And eventually, he still is." The Cuties all smiled at Edd, and hugged him.

At around 7:00 a.m., the Peach Creek Press has shown up at the P.C.P.D. They went over to Edd, interviewing him. "Um," Edd began, "First, I-I would like to start off by saying that my friends here with me are the real heroes." Everyone was stunned by Edd's words. "But we couldn't have done it without Edd," the Cuties explained, "So, I guess that Double D has to have some credit too."

An hour later, Ed and Eddy arrived to the P.C.P.D. "Hey Double D," Eddy said. "Cool!" Ed said, and ran in the building. He gave everyone a big hug, and asked, "What are you guys doing here?" "Double D saved Peach Creek," the Cuties explained. "But Double D," Eddy started, "Didn't you do that already?" "Well," Edd explained, "I couldn't help it Eddy. It just happens."

After a while, after the Peach Creek's council saw the interview of how Edd and his friends, they arrived to the P.C.P.D., and awarded Edd with a medal saying:

TO OUR CITY'S HERO, EDWARD, WHO HAS SAVED THIS CITY BY ALL MEANS

Edd started to tear up a bit when he read what it had said. He wiped off a tear on his face, and held the medal.

Eddy also wanted some of the credit too. He went and held the medal for himself. "Thank you! Thank you!" Eddy egotistically said, "I accept this award on behalf of myself." "Eddy," the Cuties said, "That's Double D's award." Eddy then gave the medal back to Edd.

The press wanted to take everyone's picture for the Peach Creek Press Newspaper. The press said the paper will be on tomorrow's newspaper. After that, everyone went back to the cul-de-sac.

The next day, the Eds and the Cuties went out to eat jawbreakers in the park. When they went home, Edd had a big surprise waiting for him. When he went in his house, Edd noticed that his parents were back home.

"Mother! Father!" Edd said happily, and he ran to hug his parents, "It's so exulting to see you both!" "Hello Edward," Edd's mother greeted. "Were you well behaved when we were gone?" Edd's father asked, curious of Edd's behavior when they were gone. "Everything went really well while you were gone," Edd said and smiled. He hoped that his parents wouldn't find out what had happened in the last few days.

Edd's luck soon ran out, when the ribbon of his medal around his neck went loose. The weight of the medal, made it slip out, and fall on the floor.

__

CLANG!

Edd's parents looked down to see what had made the sound. "W-what's this," Edd's mother asked, picking the medal up. She and Edd's father read what the medal said, and showed Edd the medal. "Edward?" Edd's father started, "Didn't your mother say _not_ to go into trouble?"

"Well yes," Edd started to explain, "But I wasn't in trouble. I saved the city." "Okay Edward," Edd's mother said, "What's your story _this_ time?" Edd sighed and started by saying his story. "Well," Edd started, "It started all after I finished my _last _story, and . . . "

Ed, Eddy, and the Cuties were outside in Edd's window, seeing that Edd is once again telling his parents what had happened. "Well," Eddy said, "Here we go again." "Oh well," the Cuties said. "At least he'll know what to say now to his parents while they were away again," Double A explained. "Yeah," Clare agreed, "It would be a bit boring if he didn't tell his story of what happened." "Let's listen to his story," Gloria suggested. "Gravy!" Ed said.

**__**

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
